In vivo bioluminescence and fluorescence imaging has opened new research avenues, particularly in the fields of cancer research and infectious disease. The Xenogen IVIS-200 biophotonic imaging system is currently the state-of-the-art instrument for conducting such whole animal imaging studies. This application requests funding to purchase a Xenogen IVIS-200 imaging system to benefit the NIH-funded research projects of a core group of 14 listed investigators who are studying both cancer and infectious disease. Use of the Xenogen system by these investigators will account for more than 90% of instrument time. No instrument with comparable imaging capability currently exists in the entire University System of Maryland. The IVIS-200 will be housed in the centrally-located Animal Biosafety Level 2 facility of Howard Hall, and the Program in Comparative Medicine will provide newly-renovated laboratory space for the instrument. In addition, the Program in Comparative Medicine will provide funding for the salary of a Ph.D.-educated, faculty-appointed veterinarian to oversee instrument operation, maintenance and the training of new users. The Principal Investigator of this grant, Louis DeTolla, is the Director of Comparative Medicine and the Chief of Veterinary Resources at the University of Maryland Medical School, and is particularly well-suited to manage this instrument for the benefit of a wide range of investigators with animal research projects. The Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee of the University of Maryland School of Medicine will serve as an internal advisory board for the safe operation of the instrument and equitable access to all listed users. Funding to provide a continuing service contract for on-site technical support and repairs will be supplied by the Greenebaum Cancer Center. The web development office of the Cancer Center will also generate an HTML-based instrument reservation system to facilitate remote time allocation and provide a central record of instrument usage to ensure equitable access. Two of the users (Martin, Winkles) already have practical experience using Xenogen biophotonic imaging systems and have generated preliminary data on their research projects with these systems. Research at the University of Maryland School of Medicine will be greatly enhanced by the availability of a Xenogen IVIS-200, particularly within the Greenebaum Cancer Center and the Mid-Atlantic Regional Center for Excellence in Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]